Holiday's at Grimmauld Place
by flearambo
Summary: Hermione spends her seventh year Christmas break at Grimmauld Place with Harry and Sirius after her split from Ron.
1. Chapter 1

She sat on the Hogwarts Express waiting to arrive at King's Cross Station. She had just finished her first semester of her seventh year. It had honestly gone a lot easier than she thought it would of so far. Going from the transition of being on the run with only Harry and Ron, to having a full out battle between both sides, to winning the war, to grieving their lost ones and reconstruction of destruction, then everyone trying to go back to living normal lives. Everything seemed to happen in a blur once Voldemorts body hit the ground cold.

She was sad to be without her boys finishing up her last year at Hogwarts. They had wanted to start Auror training immediately. Though she did have Ginny, Luna, and Neville and surprisingly enough Draco. The latter having sharing head duties with her and after profusely apologizing for every foul thing he'd ever said to her,and the pair breaking down and crying together about what had happened to her in the study of his parents manor. They were quick to make amends and slowly became closer the longer they spent time with one another. She could honestly call Malfoy one of her closer friends now. They actually had quite a bit in common when they weren't throwing insults and looks of disgust at each other.

She sighed deeply to herself. She was not looking forward to leaving Hogwarts for a few weeks. She honestly should of just stayed behind like she had planned but Harry had floo'd her this morning on hearing this and convinced and swindled a promise out of her to stay at Grimmauld Place with him and his godfather, Sirius, through Christmas. She knew he was doing it so she wouldn't be alone but after everything that had happened she wasn't really ready to be around everyone yet. She still needed a little time.

Ronald course Ron was the bane of her existence right now. Only he had caused her drastic amount of turmoil and hurt over the years and this year was the same as ever. After the some what clumsy heated kiss that lead to her first time being taken against the walls in the Chambers of Secrets, Hermione rejoiced that he had finally manned up about his feelings for her and was ready for them to finally start the relationship everyone, including herself, assumed they would always be in.

And so they had, all for a whopping six months. She wasn't naive in not expecting the parting honestly. After the threat of doom and gloom over their heads dissipated the heat they had felt had simmered out altogether to awkwardness and almost, dare she say, brotherly like affections. So if Ron would of just sat her down person to person as the best friend she thought he was to talk about them not working as a couple and just wanting to be friends once more, Hermione would of hugged him with a giant smile and let bygones be bygones.

But no. Not Ronald Asshat Weasley. No, she had to find out by hearing Lavender Brown gossiping about her sneaking out to Hogsmead and meeting him since October. A whole month, at least, of cheating, lying and indiscretions. To say she was livid was an understatement. How dare he treat her so carelessly. Even if their relationship wasn't working out how could he do that to one of his BEST friends. Hermione would never even think of doing that to anyone she respected or cared about.

And there lied the problem. Ron didn't respect her. He didn't care about her. He was immature and selfish. He hurt her more than she ever thought he was capable of. So after the huge blow out that had happened immediately after finding out that tid bid of information, she would not be making an appearance at The Burrow for this years festivities. Though everyone was implicitly on her side and would most likely kick Ron out for her, she didn't want to deal with the looks or questions she would assuredly get from everyone.

As far as she was concern Ron didn't exist at the moment. She didn't know if she could ever forgive him and or be friends again. And if she finally did break down and forgive him, they would never be close like they were. He had broken her trust. Hermione sighed loudly rubbing her temples at the madness her life had seem to become. One year. She just wanted one year to go without a hitch for once.

The trains horn blasted loudly startling Hermione from her inner turmiol. Looking out the window she could see families spread out wide waiting for the train to slow to a stop for the students to disembark. Hermione sat waiting for the crowds to dwindle down before standing to make her way to the platform. She had already stashed all her belongings in her beaded bag for her stay to make traveling easier. Honestly it was habit by this point. She never wanted to be without again. So she always had her bag of essentials on her at all times.

The air was crisp and cold and the wind cut through her clothes like needles. Sucking in a frigid breath Hermione quickly headed to the apparation point and turned on the spot feeling her body be sucked into the black straw only to reappear on the steps of Number 12 Grimmauld's Place. Here the wind was blowing even harder and there was freezing rain coming down in torrents. Not bothering to knock, knowing Harry was expecting her, she flung the door open immediately slamming it close behind her. She turned the corner to go into the drawing room to warm herself by the roaring fire place they seemed to always have going.

Hermione started slipping off her shoes quickly and was trying to detangle her scarf from her hair when she heard a loud moan, effectively snapping her attention to the room she had walked into. Hermione was frozen to the spot her mouth hanging open, hand tangled in her scarf, and one sock still halfway on. Hermione's eyes glued onto the naked well toned back of a man who had his tight black jeans hanging just below his firm delicious ass that kept clenching as he thrusted into a blonde beauty that was also half clothed, that he had bent over the couch.

The man ran his hand backwards through his thick mane of dark hair pulling the strands from his face that were sticking to the sweat that had settled on his forehead. As the woman called out Sirius' name loudly that finally snapped Hermione out of her statue state. She tried to walk backwards as quickly as she could to leave the room before she could be discovered but she couldn't take her eyes away from those toned tattooed arms and the show in front of her. She tripped over her boots she had just shucked off causing her to shriek out in surprise as she fell.

Sirius' eyes snapped over immediately to hers," What the Fuc... Hermione?" He said freezing in place for a few seconds before jumping to action, immediately pulling his pants back up as his guest quickly dressed herself. Hermione threw her hands over her face in mortification. She wished the ground would swallow her up right that instant, but the fates were not on her side.

"Are you okay? What are you doing here?" Hermione looked up into the very shirtless confused gaze of Sirius Black.

"I'm so sorry Sirius. I didn't mean to ...interrupt." She cringed at the situation," I'm assuming Harry didn't tell you about asking me this morning to stay for the holidays here?" Hermione said not answering if she was okay, cause honestly she didn't know what she was at the moment.

Sirius watched her talking as her face, ears and chest turned a deep shade of red causing him to laugh loudly," Well no. Harry did NOT in fact tell me, though you know you're always welcome, Kitten. You have no need to apologize. I'm sorry the welcoming party wasn't what you were expecting." He tried to joke the situation off.

"Here," He grabbed her hands helping her off the floor, "Uhh..." He turned around looking at the now furious blonde at his back who had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot. "Right.."

Hermione tried to disengage herself from the situation before she died of embarrassment, "I'll just head up and get settled in and leave you...to it. Sorry again." She took off as fast as her frozen limbs would allow her.

She could hear the high pitched voice lashing out at the wizard, " So you have another woman staying with you for the holidays?" Hermione slowed her assent upstairs to eavesdrop.

"Listen Stacy" Sirius started to be interrupted immediately.

" My name's Tracy for Fuck's sake Sirius. We've gone out three times already and you cant even remember my name?" the blonde screeched.

"Really? Three times? I thought you looked familiar...anyways Tracy." He tried again only to be interrupted once more.

"Fuck you Sirius Black. Treating me like some common slag, you'll regret this!" The girl bellowed angrily.

She heard the girl stomping out of the room as Sirius commented," Well I already did that love, now didn't I?"

Hermione hurried up the stairs after hearing glass smashing and the stomping getting closer to the entryway. She decided to go into the Library and cozy up to the fire in there to calm down and warm up. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Well she could believe it actually.

Ever since Sirius' name had been cleared and he was able to come and go as he pleased he seemed to be making up for lost time. And he was just of much a philanderer as he was when he attended Hogwarts. She had heard stories from the boys of Sirius' tryst but she never dreamed in a million years of seeing it played out before her. Hermione's cheeks blushed again as the images kept flashing in her mind.

She definitely could see what women saw in the man. Sirius Black was fucking hot. He was tall with broad muscular shoulders. His hips narrowed into the delicious V , that she was convinced was her ultimate weakness. He had a neatly trimmed trail of dark hair that started from his belly button that went all the way down as it disappeared beneath the top of his pants. His lips were full, nose and teeth straight, his jaw and cheek bones strong. And he had the most beautiful Gray eyes she had ever seen. She didn't care that the man was double her age. She could appreciate the Sex on legs he obviously was.

She had a crush on the man since her fourth year but knew that was never going happen. He was old enough to be her father. He was Harry's, her best friends, God father. Plus there was no way in hell the man would ever see her more then the know-it-all best friend of his godson. And no matter how gorgeous the man was, he was an absolute scoundrel.

He didn't believe in settling down," Now why would I want to deprive my beautiful self from the other birds? That would be unfair to the masses, don't you think?" He would say. Yes he was incorrigible and conceited and beautiful and lickable. Hermione smacked her palm against her forehead stopping her thoughts from running away from her. She threw her cloak and the rest of her outer wear in a chair closest to the fire to dry as she tried to think of anything else.

"Are you alright?" Hermione stopped pacing and turned to see a shirtless Sirius standing a few feet away from her. Why was he still shirtless? Was he trying to kill her? Or see how red her face could get before it exploded?

Noticing her staring at his torso he smirked at her," Eyes up here, Kitten." Hermione's eyes flashed up immediately seeing his amusement at catching her ogling him. She groaned and turned back to the fireplace banging her head against the mantel.

"If we must talk about this will you please go put a shirt on?" Hermione asked still banging her head only to be stopped by hand placed in front her.

"No need to be so distressed Hermione we're all adults here." He breathed against her neck causing her body to shiver. She looked up at the man taking in all the small scars and tattoos he had gotten from being in prison and his life before then. Even with all his imperfections, it just made him more desirable. They gave his bad boy image a panty wetting boost. But that was just it, he was a bad boy. "Sirius. Shirt." She said brusquely.

"You know you might be the first witch who has ever asked me to put my clothes on instead of take them off." He winked at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation," I highly doubt that. You may be good looking but even you have had to been turned down at least once." She told him.

"So you think I'm good looking huh?" He teased her with a grin.

She grit her teeth and pointed to the door not replying. "Okay okay no need to birth a litter, I'll be right back." Hermione's eyes followed the sway of his body as he left.

She went to the loveseat and slumped down wishing the day was already over.

"Alright I'm going to have something to drink, want one?" He asked.

Hermione was mildly relieved to see he had thrown on a well worn gray shirt. Though the way it hugged his arms and chest wasn't really helping her staring problem. And his eyes seemed to glow a brilliant silver all the more.

Booze, yes that sounded exactly what she needed, "Yes please."

Sirius shuffled with the cabinet in the corner of the room before he sat on the opposite end of her couch handing her a cup full of amber liquid. "Cheers." He said before taking a sip from his own glass.

Hermione eyed the glass before finally taking a giant gulp. Her eyes watered and she swallowed quickly as the drink burned all the way down. It tasted awful but the feeling it left behind left her calm and warm. She quickly drained the glass feeling the lightheadeness of a buzz. Hermione didn't drink often and even when she did it was always wine or butterbeer.

Handing the glass back to Sirius she noticed him grinning at her again," You alright there? I didn't take you for a bourbon girl."

Hermione laughed with giddiness and probably the effects of the alcohol, finally relaxing her. "No I'm not, usually. Though I think we can both agree that its been an unusual day." She said wiggling her eyebrows at him.

He laughed as he refilled her cup and gave it back to her. "Well I can't say your wrong there, Kitten."

Hermione took a few more sips," I really am sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any issues. I can apologize and explain the situation to your friend if it would help." Hermione told him seriously.

"I already said it was nothing to worry about, didn't I? You're always welcome here. More so than some girl I met at a bar is for sure." He told her draining his glass as well. "So if you don't mind me asking why are you here instead of The Burrow? Not that I don't enjoy your company, love." He watched as Hermione visibly flinched at the question, peeking his curiosity.

"Not been to the Burrow in the last month I take it?" She asked bitterly.

Sirius shook his head no, his expression even more confused then before," Been a bit preoccupied lately." He threw a grin at her.

Hermione laughed loudly at the man," Oh yes I could tell." She calmed down getting loss in her thoughts once more," I found out from Lavender at school that her and Ron have been seeing each other on the weekends for a few months. I broke it off with him after that and I'm really not up to being around everyone just yet." she told him in a hushed tone.

The sound of glass breaking caused Hermione to jump while looking over at Sirius. The glass that was in his hand was in pieces and his hand was bleeding profusely.

"Shit Sirius." Hermione quickly moved over to the man removing the glass particles from his hand and quickly Accio'd Dittany from her bag. She squeezed a few drops on the deep wounds, watching as his flesh stitched itself back together. Vanishing the mess she looked over his hand before looking up at the man's stern features. His face was mostly composed but the tension in his jaw and cheeks told her he was barely holding on to that facade.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly. This was apparently the wrong thing to say. His nostrils flared wildly and his eyes seemed to burn brightly, freezing her to her spot.

"So even after leaving you and Harry in the forest, he still hasn't learned his lesson?" He said in a low dangerous tone.

It was Hermione's turn to look confused," I don't know what that has to do with this Sirius.

He clenched his teeth while answering," He just can't seem to help but to betray his friends at ever turn. When Harry's name was put in the Goblet of fire, Leaving the pair of you to hunt for Horcruxes by yourself, and now instead of being a man he broke your trust, once again."

Hermione was shocked. Not because what he was saying. She had had these thoughts a hundred times over herself. But the fact that this seemed to make the man before her livid. She knew after Peter he had a no nonsense opinion of betrayal. But he could hardly compare what Ron had done to what Peter had. Even she knew that was taking it too far, Ron wasn't a bad person at heart. He was just a selfish idiot.

"Hey it's fine. Harry's fine. I'm...fine." she said not as confidently as she would like.

Sirius cupped her jaw and ran his thumb across her cheek," Now Kitten we both know your not a very good liar."

Hermione looked down quickly trying to hide the hurt she knew he would see in her eyes, "Well It's still a bit fresh, but I will be fine."

Sirius scoffed at this pulling her chin up so he could see her expression, "It's okay if your not you know."

Hermione felt some relief at his words, "Honestly I'm more pissed than anything. It's not like I planned on us settling down, getting married and having a bundle of kids. But he could of at least dealt with the situation with at least a dash of decency. I shouldn't of found out like that. He should of just broken it off with me before this whole mess, the coward." She said heatedly.

Sirius let her go looking at her like she was mad, "So your not upset that he broke your heart and is with another woman? Your upset that he didn't break things off between you before chasing after someone else?"

Hermione giggled again. "We are two completely different people. I love Ron I really do. I'm just not in love with Ron. I knew we weren't going to last. But I never thought he would be so disrespectful and blatantly disregard our entire friendship. He made me look like a fool." she stared into the fire chewing her bottom lip.

Sirius accio'd the remainder of the bourbon, topping her glass off and taking a pull straight from the bottle, "Well I still want to hex the little shite, but I'm glad your not nursing a broken heart. You were always too good for him anyways. He never deserved you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow looking up at him," Too good for him?"

Sirius grinned widely,"Fishing for complements, Kitten?"

It was Hermione's turn to scoff. This man, he was utterly ridiculous.

Pulling her face to look at him again he gave her a rare serious expression," You are beautiful. You have the biggest heart I've ever known, and that's including Harry's mother. Your brave, powerful, and one of the smartest persons I've ever had the pleasure of conversing with. You are a force to be reckoned with Hermione Granger. Don't let anyone belittle that fact or make you feel less than you are. You're an amazing witch."

Hermione's chest was tight and felt like it was on fire. No one had ever said anything remotely like that to her. Sure people said she was the brightest witch of her age, and Ron and Victor had called her pretty before. But no one had called her beautiful or seen her as more than a walking encyclopedia. No one looked at her like Sirius was looking at her right then.

They were both staring at each other silently for awhile. Hermione thought he was going to kiss her for a split second before he took another drink from the bottle of liquor. Shaking her head she went to stand up, "I think I should go to bed. It's late and it's been a long day. I'll see you in the morning." She told the dark haired wizard.

"I'll let Harry know when he gets home, Night Kitten." Sirius called after her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hermione was back in the library staring into the fire once more._

 _"Mione' I've been looking all over for you." A familiar voice called to her._

 _Turning around, Ron was standing before her, "Come on, you know you can't be mad at me forever." He reached to cup her face._

 _Hermione smacked his hand away violently. "How dare you show your face here." She seethed. Pulling her wand free, she sent him hurtling down into a chair where she immediately restrained him, "Incarcerous!"_

 _"What were you thinking showing up here and trying to touch me? Are you mad?" She was beyond livid. Ron just stared back at her passively._

 _He looked her up and down before replying," I'm the only one who would want to touch you 'Mione, you know that. That's why you stayed with me even when you knew we wouldn't last."_

 _Hermione was shocked. This was her worst fears manifesting. No one else besides Ron wanted her. That WAS the reason she had let them stay together instead of ending it during the summer, even when she knew they weren't meant to be. She didn't want to be alone._

 _"Don't listen to him, Love." A low seductive voice whispered in her ear. "Your beautiful. He's just jealous of you. He always has been."_

 _Seeing the familiar tattooed arm wrap around her waist and pull her into his chest Hermione relaxed, "Sirius."_

 _Pulling her hair over one shoulder he sucked on the bit of flesh below her ear exposed to him," He isn't the only one who wants you, don't let his insecurities become your own."_

 _Hermione moaned as he bit down on her shoulder immediately swiping his tounge along it to ease the sting. "I..." She lost her train of thought as his other hand glided up her side to her breast. He continued kissing her neck while palming her as his other hand made circle patterns on her hip._

 _"Don't touch her! She's mine!" Ron yelled out furiously breaking Hermione out of her hormone induced stupor._

 _"Silencio!" She screamed at him. "Like hell I am!"_

 _"That's right, your not his are you Kitten?" Sirius purred in her ear never letting up his ministrations._

 _She could see Ron turning a deeper shade of red the angrier he got. He seemed to be yelling out fiercely but being spelled into silence, nothing came out but puffs of air._

 _"No. I am not." She tried to say fiercely but it came out breathy._

 _"Should we show him pet that you are your own woman, that makes her own choices?" He asked her all while running a finger just below the top of her pajama bottoms._

 _"Yes." She all but moaned out as she lifted her hands to grab purchase in his long hair._

 _Sirius grabbed the hem of her top slowly pulling it up and over her head then untied her the drawstring to her shorts sliding them down her curvy hips, leaving her clad in only a pair of lacy crimson lace boy shorts. He growled in approval before palming her left breast and pinching and pulling her right nipple._

 _"Ohhhh" Hermione sighed arching her body, pushing herself more into his hands. Sirius nibbled on her earlobe as he slid his left hand down cupping her covered mound._

 _"Already wet for me Kitten? " He asked her huskily while his fingers circled her sensitive button._

 _"uhhh!" She bucked into his hands at the contact. He moved the lace to the side, sliding his fingers through her dripping folds. Hermione whimpered at the skin to skin contact. Sliding one finger into her core he slowly pumped it in and out, using his thumb to circle her nub._

 _"You feel heavenly Hermione. So warm, so tight. I can't wait to feel you clenching around my cock." He said gruffly as he added another finger inside stretching her even more. He kept steady,even pace. Every time he would feel her get close he would stop his movements until she calmed, then would start all over again._

 _" ." She moaned out feeling the coil within her tighten once more, her limbs shaking, begging for release._

 _Sirius quickened his fingers in and out of her while rolling her nipple between his other two fingers. He could feel her at the her teetering on the edge of bliss. Her insides had started fluttering and her breathing was picking up. Applying more pressure on her clit he growled into her ear,"Let go Love. Let me feel you come undone." He curled his fingers deep inside her, hurtling her into her orgasm._

Hermione woke up gasping Sirius' name. Her chest was heaving and her body was coated in a layer a sweat. Looking down at her body she chuckled at her state of ruined underwear. 'I can't believe it was only a dream, it felt so real.' She thought to herself, slamming her head back onto her pillows, rubbing her face harshly. 'In the house with the man for one night and your already having wet dreams about him. Despicable.' She scolded herself. It was going to be a long few weeks.

She knew it was early, the sun was barely peeking through the curtains. But there was no way she would be getting any more sleep after that. And she was in desperate need of a shower. Hopping up she made her way out of her room and down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Alright there, Kitten?" Sirius called out, leaning against his doorway. Only wearing a pair of well worn sweats hanging precariously low on his hips.

Hermione gulped at the sight. "Why wouldn't I be?" Her voice came out shakey.

"Well there were some interesting noises coming from your room earlier. Just wanted to make sure everything was fine." He smiled deviously at her.

Hermione's whole body stiffened and paled. Fuck. What had he heard while she was dreaming? Already being heard moaning and whatever ungodly noises she made from orgasming would be embarrassing enough for someone to overhear. But for him of all people to hear her calling out his name, she would die of mortification on the spot.

Why the hell did their rooms have to be right next to one anothers? Looking into his mischievous eyes and seeing his grin widen she had her answer. He had heard everything. Bugger it all!

"I..." She honestly had no idea what to say to the man,so there was only one option left. Run. "I'm going to take a shower." And with that she turned on her heel rushing through the bathroom door as quickly as possible, all while hearing Sirius' laugh heartedly.


End file.
